


Destiel fun

by Fandomtrashymctrasherson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrashymctrasherson/pseuds/Fandomtrashymctrasherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel fun

"Uh-huh." Was all Dean could manage with the tension escalating and the arousing pressure that Castiel was putting on him.

In the end, all it took was for Castiel to reach just that teeny bit further and to press into Dean a bit more. Dean quickly laced his fingers through Cas' hair and pulled his face towards his own, breathing heavily, Dean then pushed his lips into Cas' and sighed as Cas replied eagerly, tilting up his head a little to get the full amount of Dean's lips on his own. Soon enough, their tongues were endlessly seeking contact in the other's mouth and Castiel's hands were lost in Dean's hair as Dean's free hand snaked down into Castiel's trench coat to grab his waist and pull Cas' hips in.   
"Damn it Cas!" Dean exclaimed as Cas moved his mouth down and started sucking on a sensitive spot between Dean's neck and shoulder blades.

Dean was lost, he had one hand handcuffed to his car, another around Castiel's waist and dipping into the back of his waistband while Cas had entangled his hands into Dean's hair and was mercilessly sucking Dean's neck and was starting to move his mouth up to Dean's again. They soon connected mouths again and moaned like they were starving for it. Dean had lost touch with reality and all he could think and feel was Cas, Cas feeling the exact same way about Dean.

"Seriously Guys?!?!" Sam had come back from dealing with the vamps,   
"I had to fight four vamps on my own just because you two wanted to have a make out session!! I mean I know you two are in love and everything but did you guys have to discover that now?!?!?!?"  
"I apologize Sam." Castiel was the only one who could talk as Dean was still shocked at not only being caught kissing his 'best friend' but because of Sam's reaction and acceptance of Dean's feelings towards Cas.

"Whatever then, I'm tired, if you two are done can we please go home??" Sam looked specifically at Dean when he said this hinting for him to let go of Cas and get in the car to start it. Dean took the hint,   
"Uh... sure, sorry, yep," Dean started to move off then was jerked back suddenly before he realised he was still handcuffed to the car, "just as soon as I get these off." He grinned awkwardly as he finished speaking.  
Sam laughed and threw him the keys that he had taken off the vamps, Dean caught them with his free hand and undid the cuffs before glancing at Cas, smiling, then getting into the driver's seat of the impala while Sam got into the passenger's and Cas got in back.


End file.
